1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to inflators, and more particularly, to a sliding inflator with inner and outer cylinders.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,370, entitled Inflator Selectively Capable of Quick Inflation or High-pressure Inflation, discloses a sliding inflator with inner and outer cylinders, wherein the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder operate concurrently to effectuate quick inflation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,370 further discloses that the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder are fastened together to thereby function as a unitary structure, such that the outer cylinder does not move, but the inner cylinder effectuates inflation and saves manpower, thereby effectuating high-pressure inflation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,733, entitled Inflator Capable of Changing Operation Mode, also discloses an inflator with inner and outer cylinders, wherein the inner cylinder is selectively fastened to a handle or the outer cylinder to thereby effectuate quick inflation or high-pressure inflation.